desaparecidos amor y juegos en howarts
by mamv15
Summary: sexto año en hogwarts nuestros amigos se dan con la sopresa que este año va a ser diferente a otor en especial porque llegaran dos nuevas alumanas que resultan ser las nietas de salasar slytherin aparte los profesores despartecen uno a uno no se pueden c
1. Default Chapter

PAREJAS Y ALGO MÁS

NO SON LAS CLASICAS PAREJAS HARRYHERMIONE, HERMIONERON NO ESTA ES DIFERENTE. DOS CHICAS LLEGAN A HOTGARTS Y RESULTAN SER LAS HEREDERAS DE SASLAZAR SLYTHERIN COMO REACCIONARA HARRY FRENTE A ELLAS.

El 6 curso de Harry comienza, estaba en el callejón diagon donde ahí lo había dejado Arabella fing el paso su verano con ella ya que los dursley lo habían dejado ahí ya que se fueron de viaje a ver a la hermana de su tío vernon, la tía marge que Harry hace 3 años la inflo como globo ese año fue donde conoció a su padrino Sirius Black. Era el único buen recuerdo que tenia de el ya que el año pasado fue asesinado por unbrige una nueva maestra que llego y puso a hogwarts de cabeza expulsando a todos los profesores.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos cuando tropezó con alguien.

Ay ay discúlpame no me fije.-dijo Harry

No hay problema.-dijo ella

El vio que ella llevaba libros de 6 cursos iguales a los que le pidieron a el era algo raro por lo general ninguna escuela piden los mismos libros.

Discúlpame estaba muy atareada, buscando lo que me faltaba de la lista y no te vi., enserio discúlpame.- dijo ella

Harry le iba a responder cuando

HARRY.- una voz conocida la llamo era Hermione

Hola Hermione.- dijo muy animado –pero al voltear no encontró a la chica

Pasa algo Harry.- dijo Hermione muy alegre

Eh, no no no me pasa nada.- dijo Harry

Bueno ya compre mis libros no me falta nada y a ti.- Hermione

Yo también vamos a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla.- Harry

Si claro vamos.- Hermione

YA EN EL CALEJON DIAGON………………………………

Dos cervezas de mantequilla por favor.-dijo Harry a la cantinera.

Que dos y yo que.-dijo ron.

RON.- DIJO HARRY

Señora rosmeta una mas por favor.- dijo Harry

Como has estado ron tanto tiempo sin verte.-dijo Hermione

Bien y ustedes.-dijo ron-como han estado

Bien pase mis vacaciones con krum y me pidió que sea su novia creo que voy a aceptar.- dijo Hermione.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos

Que.- Hermione

Hermione es mucho mayor que tú, vive en otro país, no lo conoces bien, y ni siquiera sabe pronunciar tu nombre.

Mira ron no medes mas excusas si es por la edad es de solo es 3 años, y durmstrang no queda tan lejos no es su culpa que no sepa hablar nuestro idioma.- dijo Hermione muy enojada.

Vale vale no pelen no es para tanto además debemos ir al expreso de hogwarts recuerden que dentro de…- dijo mirando a su reloj. 15 minutos.- dijo atareado tomando su cerveza rápido y se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible. Hermione y ron hicieron lo mismo y salieron corriendo detrás de Harry.

………………………………………………................

Llegando al expreso subieron al tren y entraron en un vagón desocupado.

Si, si Harry no se daba cuenta perdíamos el expreso.- dijo Hermione jadeando

Si todo por la culpa de Hermione.-dijo ron enojado

Que como que por mi culpa si yo no hice nada.-dijo histéricamente Hermione.

Si todo por tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa.- dijo ron

A si por lo menos lo se afrontar y no reacciono como un niño chiquito.-Hermione.

A quien llamas niño chiquito.- dijo ofendido ron

Pues a ti bebito.- ron

Repítelo.- esta vez enojadísimo

Bebito, bebito.-Hermione burlándose

Ya cállense.- afronten que ambos se quieren y que están celoso.- Harry

Que estas loco.- ambos a la vez

Vale pero cálmense ya.-Harry.

…………………………………………………………

Miren ya estamos llegando a hogwarts.- dijo Neville

Los de primero por aquí por favor.- era una voz conocida era hagrid.

Hola hagrid.- dijo Harry

Hola Harry.- dijo hagrid.

Como pasaste tu verano espero que ese tío tuyo no te haya tratado mal.- hagrid.

Ellos me dejaron con Arabela fing.- la pase bien

Y ustedes como han estado ron Hermione.- dijo hagrid mirándolos

Bien perfecto.-ron

De lo mejor.- Hermione.

Me alegro mucho.- dijo hagrid- Harry hoy entras a 6 curso.

Si, por que.-dijo Harry

Entonces estarás con ellas.- dijo pensando.

De quien hablas hagrid.-dijo Harry.

Ehm no debí decir eso, no debí decir eso.- dijo preocupado.

Disculpe donde puedo encontrar al profesor dumbledor.- una dulce voz le pregunto. Era la chiva que se havia topado a Harry pero con otra chica parecida a ella.

A ustedes deben ser Marean y Dayan no.-dijo hagrid- síganme por favor.

Harry se quedo mirando a la chica era bonita era te tez blanca con unos pequeños lentes morados con el pelo largo lo tenia hasta la cintura amarrado.

Harry.- le grito Hermione.

Ah. – Harry.

Estaban en el gran comedor cuando entro Dumbledor.

Bien alumnos este año les quiero decir dos noticias importantes.-dijo- una es que tenemos un nuevo profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras.

Fleur Deocunur.- anuncio y el otro es que tenemos dos nuevas alumnas.

Ellas son Marean y Dayan Slytherin.

QUEEEEEEE!- Todos gritaron a la vez y las chicas solo bajaron la cabeza.

Silencio no dije que pudieran hablar, y además esa no es la forma de tratar a unas nuevas de sus compañeras.-dijo dumbledor muy enojado-y como a ustedes ellas pasaran por el sombrero seleccionador.

Después de 5 minutos lo trajeron…………………..

Cuanto les apuesto que van a ir a slytherin.-dijo ron

Si, si son descendientes de slytherin a de seguro van a ir allí.-Hermione.

Harry miro a las chicas no parecían para nada malas personas se quedo mirando a marean ella lo vio y le sonrió provocando que se sonrojara.

Yo no creo que sean malas.-Harry.

El sombrero fue colocado en la cabeza de Dayan y este grito…..

GRYFINDOR.- Grito.

Harry, Hermione y ron se quedaron mirando mientras que la chica ocupaba el lugar junto a Hermione ella volteo a su izquierda mirando a ron y después al frente a mirar a Harry.

Ahora marean.-dijo la profesora Maconagall.

GRYFINDOR.- volvio a gritar este.

Ella se sentó al lado de Harry y se puso a conversar con su hermana.

En su cabeza rodearon miles de pensamientos como: o por dios que bonita y que chica tan linda, su cabello, su mirada, hasta su voz.

Bien espero que les haya gustado el banquete ahora por favor pasen a sus respectivos casas.-dijo dumbledor

El trío se fueron juntos.

Y detrás de ellos las hermanas al entrar a la sala común cada uno se fue a su habitación.

En la habitación de las chicas se escuchaba unas pequeñas voces a Hermione le toco compartir la habitación con Dayan y Marean.

Crees que nos acepten ya vistes como se pusieron en el banquete.- dijo marean

Si, pero es solo porque no nos conocen además tu y yo sabemos que no somos como nuestra familia tu mas que nadie lo sabe.- dijo Dayan.

Si eso lo se perfectamente ya que querían que aceptaran su ideología de matar a todos los sangre sucia no entiendo que le ven de malo si son buenas personas y tu sabes que mi mejor amiga era sangre sucia.-dijo marean

Si por eso nos cambiaron de escuela pero ya que.-dijo Dayan.

Tú más que nadie sabe que fue por el no por ella.-Dayan

No fue mi culpa además lo hecho, hecho esta y no hay vuelta atrás.-marean

Mejor durmamos ok.- Dayan.

Si hasta mañana.-marean

En la cabeza de Hermione esas chicas si que son raras.

……………………………………………………

A la mañana siguiente……………..

era la primera clase de Harry en su 6 curso

Apresúrense vamos a llegar tarde dijo Harry corriendo

Como se les ocurre demorarse encima la primera clase que nos toca es pociones.-Hermione.

Nos es nuestra culpa.- Harry y ron.

Corrían lo más rápido que podían, pero sus piernas no le daban

Aya veo el salón.-dijo Harry

Estaban entrando a la clase al entrar aun no llegaba el profesor, lo raro es que no había absolutamente nade. Justo se encontraron con Neville.

Oye se enteraron el profesor snape desapareció.-Neville.

Enserio.- ron y Harry.

Y ahora quien lo suplantara.-Hermione.

Un tal Tom Káiser.-marean

Y quien es ese.-dijo harry.

No lo se so lo se que el nuevo profesor de pociones es el.- marean

A y como lo supiste.-con una cara de cuestionamiento.

A…a….a es que nos acabamos de encontrar con el y el nos dijo que nos preparemos para la…..-marean

FIESTAAAAAAA.- grito ron a todo pulmón.

Todos gritaron y empezaron a tirar los libros, las plumas, la tinta.

QUE SIGNIFICA ESTOOO.- ¿?.

Una nueva persona había entrado tenia un aspecto peor que el de snape este solo daba miedo con la cara ese señor empezó a levantar la ceja izquierda.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio….

BUENO AQUI TERMINA EL 1 CAPITULO ESPERO QUE AYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE FIC ES UN POCO MAS ALUCIBLE AL FINAL DE HARRY POTTER ADEMAS ME AYUDARON UNAS CUNTAS AMIGAS DEL COLE QUE SON FAN DE HARRY POTER QUE SOMOS EN TOTAL 5 BUENO GRACIAS Y DEJENM MUCHOS REWIS PARA SABER LA CONTINUACION


	2. otro desaparecido

Otro desaparecido

Holas aquí les trigo el 2 Cáp. miren nop se si les guste pero espero que sea de su agrado esta vez si por favor apóyenme porfissssssssss les prometo hacer de esta historia la mejor.

Señorita SLYTHERIN creí haberle dicho que los alumnos se vayan acomodado que dentro de un momento yo entraba y ahora esto explíquese por favor.- dijo dirigiéndose a su escritorio mientras todos se sentaban en sus sillas.

Les quise decir pero no llegaron a escucharme señor esa es la razón del porque encontró el salón un desorden esa es la verdad.- dijo sentándose.

Muy bien dijo yo soy el nuevo profesor de pociones soy Tom Káiser alguna pregunta.- dijo

Varios levantaron la mano peroooooo

Ninguno entonces continuemos con la clase hoy veremos acerca de.-dijo dando la espalda a todos.

Eso es injusto.- ¿?

Quien se atrevió a contestarme.- dijo volteando.

Hermione se paro.- fui yo y usted es también realmente injusto no se da cuenta que muchos levantaron la mano y usted solo los ignoro.- dijo enojada.

Esa no es manera de haberle a su profesor 5 puntos menos para gryfindor.- dijo enojado.

Pero ella tiene razón muchos alumnos levantaron la mano y usted los ignoro no sabia que así era aquí y eso que esta escuela es una de las mejores pero el personal no es nada bueno que vergüenza.- esta vez la que hablo fue mareanne.

Que dijo señorita slytherin.- dijo enojado y caminado hacia ellas.-25 puntos menos para gryfindor y mejor compórtese si no quiere que sean mas.-dijo como desafiándola.

Otra falta no puede quitar puntos por hacer cumplir sus derechos yo que se claro según lo que leí en leyes y reglas de hogawrts Pág. 1928 dice claramente el articulo 1909 que: los puntos de las casa se restaron solo por desacato a las ordenes del colegio o por falta de interés por el curso o por falta de entrega de trabajo no por decirle al profesor que había varios alumnos levantando la mano.- dijo también desafiándolo.

Como te atreves a decirme eso crees que no e leído ese libro pero igual les quitare esos puntos.- dijo cansado.

Entonces esto se lo voy a decir al profesor dumbledore o que tal al ministerio y rápido lo botan de aquí sabe una queja así y flash de patitas en la calle quiere que haga eso.-Dijo mirándolo maliciosamente.

Esta bien que quieres a cambio de tu silencio eh.- enojado.

Que restaure nuestros puntos a y que le aumente 25 mas por conocer mas de hogwarts

Claro.-dijo mareanne tranquilamente.

Muy bien 50 puntos para gryfindor.- dijo yéndose a sentar.

Se quedaron escribiendo lo que el profesor les dejo en la pizarra sobre las pociones a través de los años.

Toco el timbre de cambio de curso.

Ya váyanse.- grito el profesor.

Todos salieron el trío iva caminando y conversando ya que se quedaron casi hasta el final estaban en las mazmorras conversando.

Oye como se atrevió esa chica a hablarle así al profesor dijo Hermione.

Lo hizo para bien no recuperamos nuestros puntos.- dijo harry

Es cierto Hermione.- dijo ron.

Si lo se pero no crees que un profesor no actuaría así esto me parece muy sospecho miren les digo que ayerrr.

Justo cuando Hermione iba a decirles lo que escucho anoche mientras las hermanas conversaban.

Mareanne.- dijo dayan gritando viniendo corriendo.

Que paso dijo mareanne.

Lo del profesor snape lo que conversamos hoy en la mañana se confirmo es cierto desapareció sin dejar rastro tu sabes por lo del.-

Shuuuuuuuuuuu no ves que nos están viendo dijo tapándole la boca.

Bueno te vine avisar que el director nos llama urgente.- dijo dayanne.

Entonces que esperas vamos dijo cogièndola y corriendo.

Escucharon eso.- dijo harry.

Entonces snape no renuncio si no que desapareció.-dijo ron

Pero no les parece raro que dumbledore las llame para conversar sobre eso.- dijo Hermione consternada.

No se pero mejor vamos al gran comedor tengo hambre.- dijo ron

Ron.- dijeron harry y Hermione a la vez.

Ya en el gran comedor

Ven no esta ninguno de los profesores ni ellas ya no me digan que les parece raro.- dijo Hermione.

No lose dijo vamos a nuestras recamaras nos encontramos después en la noche para averiguar mas sobre esto OK.- dijo harry.

OK esta bien.- dijo Hermione.

Muy bien.- dijo ron.

Hermione se estaba ya preparándose para acostar y ve que mareanne ya estaba echada leyendo un libro.

Hola dijo.- mareanne.

A hola dijo Hermione nerviosa.- yéndose a su cama a acostarse.

Justo abren la puerta.

Mareanne no te olvides de night dijo bajando a una pequeña gatita negra esespto por una franja blanca en su frente con forma de luna.- recuerda lo de hoy no te olvides.

Sep no te preocupes.- dijo volviendo a su libro.

Muy bien me voy.- dijo yéndose y cerrando la puerta.

La gata se fue en dirección a la ventana rondando.

Hermione solo la vio suspiro y se fue a acostar no sin antes dejar su alarma encendida.

Cuarto de harry 2 30 AM

Harry se levanto ya que Escucho como si alguien le llamara y le decía que viera por la ventana se levanto lo hizo se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que vio era un caballo blanco todo blanco tenia en su encima una gato negro estaba como esperando de pronto vio que un águila bajaba y como que conversaba un rato con el caballo y se fue otra vez pero esta vez este siguiéndole.

Ron ron despierta vamos rápido.- dijo harry poniéndose la capa invisible mientras que ron lo seguía con mucho sueño. Se fueron a ver a Hermione enseguida fueron haber lo que harry había visto.

Estas seguro harry de lo que vistes no estarás viendo ahhh cosas.- dijo ron bostezando.

No estoy seguro de lo que vi.- dijo

Shuuuuuuuuuuu.- dijo Hermione bajáis la voz.- son los profesores.

Se quedaron viendo que hacían ay estaban todos excepto el nuevo profesor y snape., también estaban los animales que había dicho en antes harry.

No lo puedo creer otro profesor mas desaparecido es el segundo ya mandamos a recorrer todo el área y nada y ustedes no visto algo.- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a los animales. Enseguida estos se trasformaron en personas a mas decir dos chichas una de ellas cargando al gato.

No profesor no en encontramos nada dijo. ¿?

Están seguras.-dijo la profesora Maconagall.

Estamos seguras dicho esto se quitaron la parte de la capa que les cubría la cara.

Que mareanne dayan dijo harry sorprendido casi gritando

Yap aquí termina el 3 cap faltan cosas por desucrir como porque los profesores estan escapando porque esas chicas estan tan unidas a los profesores harry se esta enamorando e mareanne¿? Todo el el 3 cap el cuaderno rosa


End file.
